


Warm Embrace

by AceArcalas



Series: The Outsiders [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Child Death, Greatsword Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Sentient Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArcalas/pseuds/AceArcalas
Summary: It was foolish of him to think that just because they had not seen the Shadow out in the Plains that it did not mean they had lost track of him. And here Faine was, cradling the trembling form of his Operator in his arms as he hid in one of the many caves, night slowly settling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Could not work on anything else until I finished this piece. Not really proud of it but my brain would not let it leave the back of my mind. So here you go.

_The light in the child’s eyes faded, their gaze wide from fear as death finally squeezed the last of their life out of their body._

_Somehow, a wail echoed from the back of his throat, his fingers attempting to brush aside the frost that had built up around the child, leaving behind thin trails as he attempted to give the lifeless body warmth. However, instead, his hands left behind thick crystals, trailing down the sides of the Operator’s face as if to mimic tears._

_“Another failure.” A voice echoed in the background, “why keep this one alive? It is obvious it cannot keep its powers under control. Send anymore of those devils and we’re just wasting soldiers. I say we terminate it.”_

_“And lose a potential weapon to be used against the Sentients?! You complain on wasting resources, but I say killing it makes you hypocritical!”_

_Brushing the angry words of his ‘masters’ to the side, the frame simply brushed his fingers once more against the child’s face before bringing their cold body close to his chest, cradling them in his arms as he buried his face into their shoulder. And then, he started to hum, rocking back and forth. Ignoring the silence that now permeated around him, the Frame opted to remain focus on the body he held in his arms, trying hard to imagine warmth emanating from the corpse._

_Silently, he wonders: when will the cold release their hold long enough for him to hold onto another without fear of death?_

“Faine?” The Frost Frame jumped out of his thoughts, “Are you alright? I know you like to meditate but, even I have to say thirteen hours is long enough.” 

Feeling the sluggishness finally leave him, the pale blue and white Frame turned his glowing gaze to his side, only to lock onto the smiling face of his Operator, “Sleepy head.” 

Reeling back at the child’s words, Faine released a huff of indignation, earning himself a laugh from the dark-haired child before him, “Oh come on Faine, I was just teasing.” A hum then permeated from the pre-teen, “Although, I have to admit, compared to the others, you do sleep the most.” 

Letting out another huff, Faine this time reached out and shoved the Tenno off of his cushioned seat, using only his fingertips to send the child off balance. Although, this promptly earned him another round of laughter. 

“Come on, we have a mission to do out in the Plains.” His Operator pushed himself back onto his feet, giving the Frost Frame another smile, “a quick patrol and then we have the rest of the day to do whatever we want.” A sly look then flashed over the child’s face, “If, of course, you don’t fall asleep again.” 

Faine barely had the time to even place a hand onto the floor to brace himself up when his Tenno ran off, his laughter permeating through the room. 

Xxxxx

It was foolish of him to think that just because they had not seen the Shadow out in the Plains that it did not mean they had lost track of him. And here Faine was, cradling the trembling form of his Operator in his arms as he hid in one of the many caves, night slowly settling. 

Stalker had played smart this time, waiting until the child was out from the safety of the Frame before attacking, his sword easily slicing through the Tenno’s shoulder and carving down the front. Faine barely was able to fend him off before snatching the bleeding Operator and running, only stopping when he was sure he had lost the Shadow. 

It was only then he realized that he had a firm grip on the pre-teen. 

A wail escaped his throat as he spotted the frost already building around the child’s shoulders, Faine hurriedly but carefully placing the shivering Tenno onto the cave floor, pulling his hands away from his form. Despite this, Faine can already see the fire in fade from the Operator’s glowing eyes and grief quickly settled in. Slamming his fists onto the cave floor, another scream of guilt left him, his heart heavy. 

“…Faine…?” 

Lifting his blue eyes away from the hearth, Faine locked onto the fading eyes of his Operator, spotting the child reaching out a trembling hand, “I’m…I’m cold.” 

Processing the words of his child, the Frost Frame found himself reeling, pushing himself away from the Tenno; the only reason he stopped was that the Operator let out a whimper, tears forming in the edges of his eyes. 

“Faine…please…” 

Finding himself trembling, Faine, at first, thought it best to disregard his Operator’s words. The memory of all the deaths he had caused, the children that at first latched onto him for comfort, only to sense their relief turn into one of shock when frost start building upon their body. It didn’t take long for their struggles to turn quickly still. The last thing the Frost Frame wants is do is send his first ‘living’ Operator to an early grave. 

But just as he was about to further distance himself from the injured child, that is when Faine heard a sob permeate from his Operator. 

“Faine…please…I…I don’t want to die…I don’t want to die…Faine…” The Tenno subtly turned his head so that his pleading eyes locked onto the Frame’s, “I’m scared…” 

As Faine attempted to comprehend the words of his Operator, that is when it finally hit him. A child. His Operator was and always has been a child. How could he have forgotten so easily? And already, with his wound too grievous even if they were to return to their Orbiter, his Operator, _his child_ was already facing death. And all he wants is someone there to comfort him during his last moments. 

Inching his way back towards his Tenno, Faine then found his hands hovering over the shivering form of his Operator before finally, he gently scooped the wounded child into his arms, adjusting himself so that he laid upon his lap. As the Frost Frame held the Tenno close to his chest, he then felt the trembling slowly cease, a sigh of relief leaving his Operator. 

“Were you…always this warm, Faine?” 

The question caused the Frame in question to start, snapping his blue eyes onto his Operator’s face, seeing the child’s half-lidded gaze staring back. The child must be delirious, as Faine easily can see the familiar texture of frost crawling from the shoulders from his own fingers, making its way up the Tenno’s neck. However, to his dread, his Operator had ceased shivering, and had laid his head upon his chest. 

“This…isn’t your fault.” Faine took in a deep breath at the child’s words, “I…I shouldn’t have decided to use the spear myself.” A chuckle can be heard before his Operator flinched, “Don’t…don’t…this isn’t on you.” He felt his child bury his head into his chest, “Not…on you.” 

Sitting silently in the dark, Faine watched as his child closed his eyes, his breathing growing faint. Glancing down at the rest of his Operator, grief once again settled into his chest as even with the chill of his touch, the Tenno’s injury still bled, easily seeping past the frost and spilling onto the cave floor. At this rate, he was going to lose his child sooner than he had anticipated. Anytime was too soon. 

“...Faine...?” He lifted his eyes back towards the Tenno’s face, pausing as he spotted a soft smile forming on his child’s frosted face, “You’re…so…warm…” 

That is when he finally felt his Operator go limp in his arms and immediately, denial took hold in the back of his mind. Holding out his arms in an attempt to gain a better look at his child’s body in the dark, Faine paused as he took note on how his Operator did not react, his limbs hanging loosely in his arms. 

Ache soon bloomed into pain in his chest. 

A loud cry permeated from Faine as he held his child against his chest, curling around the Tenno’s chilled form as he grieved. 

He then heard footsteps. Slow and steady approaching the entrance of the cave.

Snapping to attention, the sadness in Faine’s chest then quickly shifted to anger. With the amount of noise he was making, the Frost Frame would not be surprised if it was the Shadow, back to ensure he finished his work. If that is what the Stalker wants, then Faine will not make it easy for him. 

Lowering the body of his child onto the cave floor, Faine gave the Tenno one last mournful look before pushing himself onto his feet, allowing the extent of his abilities of ice grow. With each step, ice shifted underneath him, and Faint felt the burn of his frost near the edges of his eyes. 

Although preparing to kill the Stalker in vengeance for the death of his child, Faine knows that without his Tenno, he will gradually lose control of his mind until only his baser instincts are left. And if he does not defeat the Shadow by then, then there will be no doubt Stalker would take the chance to kill him. 

Nonetheless, either way, whether or not he could kill the Stalker, the results would always end up the same. With Faine dead and back into the warm embrace of his child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I wanted to leave Warm Embrace as a one-shot. But as soon as I posted the first chapter, ideas came popping up and I decided to make this a three chapter story instead. Chapter three should be out soon, counting how busy I am at work.

_“This one is mine.”_

_Brushing off the sluggishness of sleep, the Frost Frame lifted his head, both annoyance and fatigue quickly settling into his mind. Sleep was the only time when his baser instincts were at their weakest and where his own mind held strong clarity. To be suddenly brought out of it, the Frame couldn’t help but lift his head and glare at the first set of eyes he locked only. Although, his frustration was quickly replaced by curiosity as he caught the determined gaze of an Operator, the child’s dark brown eyes narrowed in resolve but hiding another: fear._

_And to his surprise, he can feel that the fear was from another source, and not towards the growling Frame._

_“Why this one?” One of the nearby Operators hissed out, holding onto the arm of another Frame, a Titania, a rarity thanks to the original’s blueprints having disappeared, “Did you not hear the death tolls ‘before’ the others even Linked with it? There’s something wrong this one.”_

_“That’s not his fault.” The dark-haired Operator snapped, taking in a breath as the Frost locked gaze with him once more, “there’s nothing wrong with him.”_

_The other Operator, a female judging from her slimmer form, rolled her eyes before stating, “Tell that to the frost near his feet.”_

_Hearing the Operator before him say nothing but instead, glower at the girl, the latter then rolled her eyes once more and then finally walked away, the Titania frame gliding not too far behind her. It was only when she was absent when the Frame spotted the Operator’s brown eyes soften, although specks of fear still lingered in his gaze, “Not sure why, but, the other Frames didn’t feel right to me.” The Frost tilted his head slightly, his eyes glowing curiously at the child’s words, “When I entered this room and saw you, I knew you would be the one.” The Operator smiled before taking a step forward although, this prompted the Frame to take a step back; this wasn’t missed by the child, “I am not going to hurt you if that is what you are afraid of.”_

_He reached out a hand, hovering just near his arm as he continued, “I saw what the Orokin do to you, do to you and the other Frames.” The Frost simply cowered away from his lingering fingertips, “The pain, the agony, I can sense it. The Orokin may not care about you but, I do.”_

_Pausing at the words of the Operator, the Frame opted to say nothing, but instead let a deep rumble emit from the back of his throat. Although it quickly halted as he saw the look of hurt flash over the child’s eyes, “Please, trust me. I can take the pain away.”_

_Doubt immediately settled into the back of the Frost’s mind, his glowing eyes narrowing at the Operator. How can this one take away the pain of accidentally killing innocents? Take away the agony of knowing that a lingering touch can quickly lead to death? Take away the knowledge that a simple embrace was out of his reach?_

_As if the Operator was able to read his mind, a sheepish smile flashed over the child’s fair features before holding out his hand, palm up, “Trust me.”_

_Blinking rapidly at his words, the Frost Frame then shifted his eyes towards the Operator’s hand, hesitating before finally, reaching out, and letting his fingers curl around the child’s. Instantly, frost started building around their touch and out of instinct, the Frost Frame snatched his hand back, clutching his hands close to his chest as he backed up and let out a snarl._

_He knew it! He was a lost cause! No Operator can handle his chill, his touch! The best he can do is force this child back! Make him get the hint that –_

_Before he can react, fingers brushed against the side of his arm, prompting the Frost Frame to snap his eyes upward, only to pause as he heard the child before him hiccup, his glowing brown eyes brimming with tears._

_“Please.” The child let out another hiccup, “I don’t want any other Frame but you, and if you reject me…” The Frost reeled back as tears started to stream down the Operator’s face, his words barely comprehensible, “You aren’t the only ones they hurt.”_

_At first confused by the child’s words, understanding finally hit the Frame. The fear, there was a reason why the child’s eyes were filled with fear but not towards him, not towards the other Frames housed in this very room. He feared the repercussions, feared the consequences if he were to leave the room empty handed. He feared the ‘masters’, the Orokin, just as he does. Just like all the other Frames does._

_Sympathetic, the Frost Frame slowly and reluctantly held out a hand, slowly reaching out towards the crying Operator, only pausing as the child sniffed and his brown eyes connected with his._

_“You’re…you’re not…” Fresh tears were brimming in the Operator’s eyes, “You’re not saying yes because I’m crying, are you?”_

_If the Frost Frame were to be honest, he would have said yes, yes that the tears he shed was one of the prime reasons he was agreeing to Linking with this child. But, as his glowing eyes lingered over the child’s, he saw guilt and embarrassment, and in response, opted to shake his head, feeling his chest squeeze at the thought of lying to an Operator. However, the way the child’s eyes brighten, relief filtering into his gaze and a smile slowly forming onto his fair features, the Frost Frame felt he took the best course of action._

_Although, this didn’t stop him from flinching as the Operator wrapped both his hands around his palm, grinning as he somehow ignored the frost building around his fingertips, “We’re going to be the best team!” The fear still lingered in the child’s gaze although, it was quickly overshadowed by another: joy, “Isn’t that right, Faine?”_

Xxxxx

“Hello? Are you alright?” 

The words were barely comprehensible but, they were there, and Faine couldn’t help but let out a low snarl. Although, this was quickly followed by a whimper as pain flashed through his body, his senses screaming as he attempted to move. 

“Wait, don’t move, you’re injured. Badly.” He felt strong but gentle hands press against his shoulders, “Just stay down until- cold! That’s cold!” 

Feeling the hands leave his body, Faine wanted to reach out and stop them, the momentarily warmth a relief to the agony radiating through his senses. But instead, he felt his hands flop uselessly near his sides and let loose a croak from the back of his throat. 

“Vritra, call Janas. I think it’s going to take more than you and me to help this one.” 

His mind swarming as he struggled past the pain, Faine forced his vision straight, barely spotting the glow of a Frame’s eyes. What Frame, he cannot grasp but, relief flooded his senses at the scene. 

_Operator, find my Operator._

He fumbled with his fingers, attempting to lift his arms in order to gain his fellow Frame’s attention but found his body unwilling to listen to his commands. Although tormented by his wounds, Faine’s cry was not out of agony but out of frustration and willed his body to turn from his back and onto his chest. 

“Wha- Wait? What are you doing?! The Stalker did a number on you, you shouldn’t be moving!” 

Ignoring the calls of his ‘savior’, Faine instead clawed his way back towards the cave, white momentarily filtering into his vision as pain spiked through his body with each movement, but, his Operator. He cannot leave his Operator alone!

He felt a hand press against his back, restricting his movement; in retaliation, a growl permeated from the back of his throat. 

“Calm down.” Faine felt fingers brush down the length of his spine, the pain slowly dissipating from the touch, “Vritra and I will take a look.” 

Soaking in their words, relief flooded his senses and Faine allowed himself to relax, barely staying conscious long enough to spot the back of a Volt Frame before darkness claimed his mind. 

Xxxxx

“If we just gotten there a few minutes sooner…” 

“You and Vritra were simply clearing the area of Grineer. You would have not known that a fellow Tenno needed aid, especially so against the Shadow.” 

“But we were right there!” 

Blinking several times to clear the blurriness from his vision, Faine then squinted as he found himself staring upon a roof of blue steel. Immediately, his mind flickered back to the familiar silver hull of his Operator’s Liset, the child’s indecision leaving the ship of its original colors. Faine would always try recommending a color scheme, mostly of warm colors. Blue and any other shade would be constant reminders of his inability to completely control his abilities. But the Tenno would simply laugh, his brown eyes beaming as he would say that red and yellow weren’t his type, and that cooler colors was his preference. Faine now wonders if his Operator simply said that as a vague statement towards his favorite Frame. 

“ _You’re awake._ ” 

Snapping his head to the side, Faine then groaned as the world around him spun, causing him to close his eyes and let the dull throbbing subside. 

“ _Careful, just because my child and I tended to your wounds does not mean you are fully recovered._ ” Faine slowly opened his eyes to see a Volt staring back, “ _How are you feeling?_ ” 

Soaking in his fellow Frame’s words, Faine opted to remain silent, shifting his eyes over the Volt’s shoulder before his gaze settled over a smaller form. Although able to tell that the individual was a Tenno, the details were a blur, an effect of the Frost Frame’s grogginess. Despite this, Faine can tell that something was not quite ‘right’ with the child, the way they were leaning on ‘something’, as if they were using it as support. Nonetheless, before Faine can contemplate on this further, he found himself sinking back into unconsciousness. 

Xxxxx

When he awoke next, a soft hum permeated in his sensors, prompting Faine to look around bewildered. It didn’t take him long to spot the glowing colors of an Octavia, the female Frame working on the Mandachord on her arm as she sat on the floor, her back pressed against the Foundry. 

With rest, Faine found the pain a dull throb and his senses strong enough to see her pigment was of sky blue and gold, streams of light azure lights cascading down her back as she continued to mess with the instrument. With each button pressed and each string plucked, she sang, a soft croon from the back of her throat as she subtly bobbed her head side to side. 

Now taking in that the song was from an ally, not an enemy, Faine found his body relaxing and soon, he found himself falling back into the lull of sleep. 

Xxxxx

Next when he awoke, it was a Valkyr he saw next, seated upon the floor of the ship as a Kavat purred quietly in her lap. Like most Valkyr Frames, this one was scarred, faded lines printed all over her body. However, as Faine continued to take her form in, he then realized they weren’t battle made, at least, most of them weren’t. Some he could tell were from stray shots, scraping along her shoulders and sides to signify her swift movements and dodges. But he then noticed some were too linear, too intentional and were made by a sharp instrument instead of rashness of a gun. 

With this in mind, Faine found himself slowly pushing himself up onto a seated position and immediately, the Valkyr snapped her head towards him in alert. This allowed the Frost Frame to better take in her soft pink and white form and to see that her claws were dulled, cut and filed away, as if to make her less dangerous. Or to make it easier to keep her restrained. 

As this realization dawned upon him, he heard the Valkyr let out a low hiss although, unlike the ferocity of other Valkyrs, this one was fearful, meek. Faine then watched as she back up on all fours before she was gone, sprinting around him and down the ramp with her Kavat friend trailing not far behind her. 

“ _You are awake. Again._ ” Faine shifted his attention to ramp opposing to the one that the Valkyr took, just in time to see the Volt Frame entering, “ _I grew worried when you fell unconscious previously. But it seems my concerns were for naught._ ” 

At first, confused at the Volt’s words, Faine lingered back into his memories before nodding subtly that, yes, he had seen the Frame and now, with his senses cleared enough from the pain and exhaustion, the Frost had the clarity to take in his savior’s form. 

The Volt pigment was of black and white lined with gold, and his energy a pale azure, very telling when it came to the electricity continuously flickering around his shoulders and the two antennae upon his helmet. It was not too difficult to tell that this Frame was the favorite, judging from the armor attachments upon their shins, chest, and arms, and the lightning shaped Syndana trailing down his back. 

“ _If you are wondering where my child is, he is currently out on a mission._ ” Faine heard the Volt add, “ _he won’t return for a while, but he said to make yourself comfortable while you are here._ ” 

Narrowing his eyes at the Volt Frame, Faine then reeled back when the former held out a hand, “ _I am called Vritra, what did your child call you?_ ” 

That is when Faine let out a wince, turning his eyes towards the floor as everything came swarming back. 

Standing near by the lake’s edge as his Operator waded out knee deep into the water with spear in hand, the familiar smell of smoke wafting into his senses, his Operator struggling to reach him in his panic, and the Shadow slicing through his child like nothing. Faine forcing the Stalker back with blasts of ice, running only when he believed to have lost the Tenno Killer. Clutching his dying Operator in his hands, feeling the warmth of the Tenno, his _child_ fading, fading, fading…

The sudden sensation of hands grasping his shoulders sent Faine’s senses into a frenzy and, out of instinct, the Frost Frame gripped the offending appendage in his hands, turned and flipped the offender over his back. It was only when he was staring into the face of the Volt Frame when he realized where he was. 

Immediately releasing his hold of the Vritra’s hand, Faine stumbled back, pressing his palms against the sides of his head. 

“ _I…I am sorry._ ” He blurted out the apology, shaking his head, trying to force the memories back, “ _I did not mean-_ “ 

Once again, he felt hands on his shoulders, causing Faine to go frigid under the touch but, nonetheless stayed his hands, lowering them down to his sides as he stared into the glowing eyes of Vritra. At first, half-expecting the Volt Frame to retaliate against his shoulder throw, Faine was completely taken off guard when instead, he was pulled into an embrace. 

“ _You are still reeling from the loss of a child._ ” Faine barely comprehended Vritra’s words, “ _as such, whatever actions you take, whatever words you say during your time of grief, they are not completely yours._ ” The Volt Frame then pulled back and Faine saw a glimpse of sympathy pass over his light blue eyes, “ _There is no need for you to apologize._ ”

Taking in his fellow Frame’s words, Faine took note of the tone of understanding in Vritra’s words, only to pause as he realized the Volt’s hands were still upon his shoulders. This prompted Faine to quickly take steps back, hearing the ice crunch underneath his footsteps as he spotted the building frost around Vritra’s fingers. 

“ _I am-_ “ 

A raised hand from the Volt Frame halted Faine’s apology, “ _Do not apologize, I know you did not mean to harm me._ ” He then watched as Vritra flexed his hands, helping warmth permeate back through his fingertips before the Volt added, “ _Now then, want a tour of my Operator’s ship?_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever to finish this chapter and not for the reason that it was difficult to write. Time man, life takes up so much time.

Vidal, that was the name of Vritra’s Operator, according to the constant use of the Tenno’s name throughout their conversation. 

Judging from the way the Volt spoke enthusiastically of his Operator, he gives plenty of his Frames love, respect, and time. Time especially, as Faine realized that although Vritra held pieces of armor on his person, it was mainly to give protection to his legs, not because of him being favorite, and that every single Frame in the ship has spent almost the same equivalent amount of time with the Tenno. How many Frames? Well, that was a difficult question to answer, as when Faine asked, even Vritra shrugged. 

_“Vidal has a habit of taking in strays.”_ Faine couldn’t help but give his fellow Frame a blank look; if Vritra had noticed, he ignored it, _“if I were to be honest, most of the Frames here are not suitable for active duty.”_

That caused the Frost Frame to come to a sudden halt, _“Most? Did you not say that your Operator spends equal amount of time with everyone?”_

_“Yes.”_ Vritra confirmed, _“compared to other Tenno, Vidal spends majority of his time in the ship. He only leaves when it is absolutely necessary.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Three other Tenno needed his help.”_ Faine couldn’t help but frown at Vritra’s answer, _“a derelict ship needed to be cleared. He took Note with him, an Octavia, so that any stray Infested would be cleared by the time they reach their location.”_

Nodding his head at the Volt Frame’s explanation, the Frost’s mind wandered back to the blue and gold Octavia he had seen earlier, her soothing trills ringing in the back of his mind. Although having been relaxed by her song, when Faine thought more clearly upon it, he cannot help but realize that her voice held sadness, a longing look in her glowing blue eyes. 

_“I apologize, I seem to be repeating myself but, are you alright?”_ Faine shook his head, snapping his attention back onto Vritra, the latter of which tilted his head in concern, _“You went momentarily unresponsive.”_ Slowly, the Volt Frame reached out a hand and placed a comforting grasp upon his shoulder, _“Do you need time to gather yourself?”_

Blinking rapidly at Virtra’s words, it took Faine moments for his words to finally make sense, and the memory of his Operator gradually returned. As the grief filtered into his senses, Faine forced himself to look away, turning his gaze towards the floor as he watched the frost build around his feet. He received a comforting squeeze on the shoulder in response. 

_“If you want, I can-“_

_“No.”_ Faine sensed his fellow Frame reel back at his sudden answer, prompting the Frost Frame to lift his gaze towards the Volt, _“I need to be distracted.”_

Although easily reading the concern in Vritra’s gaze, Faine appreciated the fact that the Volt didn’t seem to rebuff him, and instead, felt his fellow Frame give him one last pat on the shoulder before moving on. 

_“If you ever need Vidal, this is his quarters here.”_ Faine followed Vritra’s gesture of his hand, his blue eyes memorizing the emblazoned Lotus symbol imprinted on the door, _“I would show you inside but, there is nothing much to see.”_

Faine gave Vritra a weird look, _“He does not have much for himself?”_

_“Hardly.”_ The Volt confirmed, _“despite my best attempts to get him interested even in something simple, Vidal just seems to distance himself from his own wants and instead, tend to turn his attention towards ours.”_ That is when Faine saw something shift in Vritra’s eyes, a hesitation, _“If it is not much trouble, judging from the way you asked your question, did your child tend to collect?”_

No sooner had Vritra’s question left his lips when the Frost Frame immediately turned his attention back towards the floor, his mind wandering. His Operator collected _many_ things. From the pinches of sand on Mars to the Lilies that grew on Lua, the child cannot seem to keep his hands to himself when it comes taking ‘souvenirs’ every single mission. Faine had always chastised the Tenno for his hoarding as containers and items always quickly filled their ship no matter how many times they emptied it. Faine recalls at point where the walls could hardly be seen. In the end, Faine had to hold his Operator back as their Cephalon would flush the items out into space. Although, that didn’t stop the Tenno from collecting once more. 

A warmth settling into his chest at the memory, it quickly faded as a thought lingered into the Frost’s mind: What was going to happen to his Operator’s belongings? The ship? Their Cephalon? And the others…

A gentle tap on the shoulder snapped Faine out of his thoughts, _“My child had said he would check on your ship once he finishes in the Derelict.”_ He shifted his eyes back towards Vritra, seeing the sympathetic look back onto the Volt Frame’s gaze, _“He said he will bring your friends back here and Link with them once he gains the chance.”_

_“… Is that how I am still aware?”_

That is when the Frost saw a flash of guilt and hesitation in the Volt’s eyes, _“My child was adamant on saving your life, and the only way he saw fit was to Link with you.”_ Vritra paused momentarily, the guilty look growing, _“I apologize if that was not what you wanted.”_

Staring at the Volt Frame, Faine opted to say nothing as he turned his eyes downwards and lifted his hand to his chest. From there, his fingers trailed the white faded marks cutting down the front of his body, his blue eyes catching more scarring on his arms and hands. Judging from the damage, there was no doubt Faine would have died without the aid of an Operator. It was no wonder Virtra’s decided upon the link to heal him. 

As such, the Frost shook his head before lifting his eyes back towards the Volt, _“There is no need to apologize, your child did what he thought was right.”_ Faine unconsciously trailed his fingers down his arm, feeling the ruggedness of the scars; a new nervous quirk the Frost realized, “ _Although, is your child capable of linking with the others?”_

Vritra tilted his head, _“How many are there?”_

_“Three,”_ Faine found himself answering immediately, his mind flickering back to the other Frames idling back at the Liset, _“and Seras, I would not be surprised if he is worried on why we have been silent.”_

Watching Virtra nod in understanding, Faine then saw the Volt Frame perk up, and his pale blue energy glowing brightly, _“My child is here.”_ The Frost couldn’t help but startle back when the former motioned for him to follow, _“Come, Vidal would be happy to know that you are finally awake.”_

Unable to stop the nervous feeling building up in his chest, Faine forced himself to follow the Volt Frame as the latter started up the ramp back towards the front end of the ship. Although, as they made their way up, the Frost quickly learned that Vritra was not the only one excited at the prospect of his Operator’s return. 

Faine had to lean to the side to allow several Frames past, his blue eyes barely catching forms of a Rhino, an Ember, and so on as their forms blurred together, making it difficult for the Frost differentiate them. Wondering just how he and Vritra were going to push ahead of the others to meet with their Operator, Faine then started to notice that several of the Frames noticed his presence, and he couldn’t help but become bewildered as they parted, letting him and Vritra through with little difficulty. 

“Vylka stop! You’re crushing Note and I!” 

Hearing words of protest from Faine immediately recognizes as a child, the Frost then noted the slight echo to the laughter, a sign an Operator is still Transferred inside a Frame’s body. This soon was proven to be true when he and Vritra finally made their way to the front of the mass, the Frost spotting the blue and gold Octavia sprawled on the floor, the laughter still echoing from her throat as Faine recognizes the pink and white Valkyr from earlier, her scarred form pressing against the other. 

“I will play with you later.” The Operator spoke, wrapping the Octavia’s hands underneath the Valkyr’s jaws, “But first, Note and I have to get cleaned up.” 

And there was truth in his words, the bloodied mess of Infested blood and guts clung onto the decorated form of the Octavia even as they pushed themselves back onto their feet while the Valkyr backed away. That is when the Octavia’s blue eyes settled upon him and Vritra.

Immediately, Faine was overwhelmed with the sensation of grief and worry, causing the Frost to falter, barely catching himself as he felt his knees buckle underneath him. Not long after, warmth settled into his senses, feeling a gentle caress lingering within his mind. He recognizes this gesture, as he recalls his Operator doing the same when he awakens from nightmares, culling his anxieties and aggressions. But this sensation, this link was foreign, unknown. This was _not_ his child. 

No sooner had this permeated into his thoughts when the Frost Frame then suddenly felt it cut off, his mind absent of any secondary emotions. Although relieved at the absence of the foreign connection, Faine also couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable on how empty his mind was, the gap of where his child’s thoughts once echoed now quiet. 

“I’m sorry.” Faine found himself staring back at the Octavia, “I just, I’m used to projecting my thoughts to everyone. It didn’t cross my mind until now that you would be…” The Operator’s voice faded, the child within now shifting uncomfortably within, “How are you doing?” 

Reeling at the sudden change in topic, Faine, at first, stared bewilderedly, started to project his words _I am fine_ when he realized their Link was currently – temporarily – cut off. As such, to replace the loss of words, the Frost simply gave a thumbs up. Immediately, he saw the intensity in the Octavia’s shoulders deflate, the relief clearly sensed emanating from the child, “That’s good to hear.” 

Then, Faine saw the Octavia lift her head just slightly, her hand reaching down to something hooked around her waist. At first, he thought it was a staff, long, black, and lacking any edge to signal a blade. However, as the Octavia set one end on the floor, he saw the top curved inward, allowing a steadier grip and balance and spotted that it was simply too small to be used as a weapon. Bewildered at this, Faine then jumped as the familiar hum of void energy permeated through the room followed by the Octavia leaning and taking steps back, as if to give space. It didn’t take long before Faine saw the child take form before him. 

Like his Operator, the child Vidal hardly was barely reaching the minimums of maturity, the squareness seen in his jaws but his cheeks and eyes holding the softness of a juvenile. With short dark hair barely reaching past his ears, Faine watched as the Operator leaned against the cane he held in his right hand and stretched. Then, the child turned and fixed his eyes on him. From there, Faine can see the faint white glow lingering around his turquoise eyes, the bare edges of pink seen within the corneas as emotions shifted within. 

Entranced, Faine barely comprehended the dull thud of the boy’s cane resonating off the floor, not until he found himself staring ‘down’, his tall stature easily dwarfing the Operator’s smaller frame. Then, he spotted the child raising a hand and Faine felt the familiar caress of fingertips brush against his abdomen. Immediately, panic settled in, and the Frost took frantic steps back, hearing the familiar crunch of ice underneath his feet. 

Feeling hands grasp his shoulders, pausing his steps, Faine glanced over to stare into Virtra’s blue, the Volt’s eyes glowing brightly. 

_“You will not harm him.”_

Giving his fellow Frame a look of disbelief, Faine then found himself being pushed forward, unable to press himself against the Volt’s strength as the distance between the Frost and the Operator closed. Glancing around towards the other Frames for any sign of help, Faine found himself hopelessly on his own when they too gestured for him to approach the Operator, prompting the Frost to let out a huff of defeat as he finally gave in. Feeling Vritra’s hands leave his shoulders not long after, Faine brushed the Volt’s actions to the side as the Operator lifted his speckled eyes towards him. Taking in a deep breath as he watched the child lift a hand once more, Faine waited for the warmth of fingers to brush against his skin. However, moments passed and although the Operator’s hand hovered nearby, he made no attempts to make physical contact. Confused, Faine shifted his eyes back into the Operator’s and there, he spotted the reason why. 

The Frost recognizes the apologetic look in his gaze, for his own used to show the same expression whenever he had known he had done wrong. And judging from the sorrowful look in the child’s eyes, he was waiting for permission, a sign for him to make contact. Bewildered, Faine looked over his shoulder once more, his questioning gaze earning him an urging wave of the hand from Vritra. No clue on how to react towards the Operator before him, Faine found himself looking back upon the child and simply nodding. No sooner had he done this when the Operator’s eyes brighten and gently, the child pressed his fingers against his chest. 

Immediately, the emptiness that itched in the back of Faine’s mind was filled, and emotions surged in between the gaps. 

_I’m sorry._

Although his chest filled with glee that the emptiness was now gone, grief also settled in as the voice was unfamiliar, foreign. This was not his child and Faine could not suppress the sadness that filtered in at the memory of his previous Operator’s words resounding within. Not long after, surges of comfort settled in and a soft whisper resounded. 

_I am sorry._

The child’s words were repeated back to him and it was then, Faine felt a great sense of sorrow coming from the Operator. At first, thinking that the child was being empathetic for his loss, the Frost reached out within their Link, fighting through the fog as he attempted to communicate. 

_It was not your fault._

He felt the child’s touch shift against his chest, but Faine found his surroundings too hazy, his mind too concentrated on the new Link he shares with the Operator. 

_I am sorry._

Hearing the Operator apologize for the third time, Faine finally let his confusion settle in, sending out his thoughts through their bond; if he was not apologizing for the death of his child, then what was he apologizing for? 

That is when Faine felt a click within their bond and immediately, surges of memory came through their link. 

_An abandoned Liset floating mindlessly through space, its engines off and lights absent._

_Thin fingers grabbing the doorway as they made their way inside, the Octavia’s energy illuminating the dented and broken metal within._

_A broken Cephalon, glowing green, barely croaked out a warning before fading, an equivalent of death before a noise caught their attention._

_Another room showed two broken frames, torn apart, hands shredded as if to defend themselves, their lack of energy showing their lives were beyond saving._

_A snarl and a large broken form rushed towards them in the dark, their eyes feral as they slammed into a wall as the Operator and Frame pair dodged._

_They were too late, they took too long._

_Apologies spilled from his throat as the damaged Frame attacked him once again, the Octavia pulling on the trigger of the shotgun in her hands._

The imagery was broken as Faine pulled away, a howl of grief barely contained in his throat as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

With the death of their Operator, the Somatic Link was broken and Rem had lost his mind. Being a Rhino, it was easy for the bronze colored Frame to decimate Ballari and Salvia, the Banshee and Saryn Frames’ defenses lacking in order to fight back against him. And during the destruction, Seras must have been caught in the crossfire, Vritra’s Operator and the Octavia barely boarding on time to witness the last of the Cephalon’s death throes. 

That left Faine alone, to grieve not only the loss of his child, but the loss of his friends, his comrades, _his family._

Gripping the sides of his head, the Frost Frame then finally let out a cry, collapsing onto his knees as he let his sorrow fully overtake him. 

It wasn’t long when he felt a comforting hand settle onto his shoulder. 

Lifting his gaze upwards, Faine once again found his gaze settling onto Vritra’s Operator’s eyes, the edges glistening with tears. 

“I’m sorry.” He heard the child repeat before Faine felt the child’s arms wrap around his shoulders. 

In any other situation, the Frost Frame would have shoved the Operator away, his fears and anxieties of his ice overtaking any want of comfort. But, right now, with the knowledge that he had lost _everything_ , Faine allowed the embrace and in turn, he lowered his arms and wrapped them around the child’s waist, pulling them in as he released low rumbles of grief.

Hearing the soft murmurs of concern from the other Frames around him, Faine wouldn’t be surprised if they spotted the frost building around their Operator, especially telling when he could feel the child tremble underneath his touch. But, instead of pulling away, Vritra’s Operator kept a gentle hold, and moments later, he felt surges of comfort coming through their bond. 

_I’m here. I’m here._

Faine then felt hands rub against his back, allowing him to feel the warmth emitting from the child’s palms. Still grief-stricken, the Frost latched onto the senses of Vritra’s Operator, feeling the child lock on as he gently prodded his way through. Soothing senses then slithered their way into his mind, Faine allowing them in, and overlapping with his sorrow. 

He felt another gentle hand settle onto his shoulder. 

_“I am sorry for your loss.”_ Vritra’s words were laced with sympathy, edged with sadness, _“If you need anything, you may come to anyone of us.”_ A soft rumble from the Volt, _“We all understand your loss.”_

Unable to find words for his fellow Frame’s words, Faine instead focused on the sudden warmth that lingered on the surface of his skin before finally, the Operator pulled away. This allowed the Frost to look up, still feeling the child’s hands on his shoulders as he then spotted the familiar wisps of Void energy lingering near his vision. It didn’t take Faine long to understand how the child was able to keep physical contact for this long. 

“You may stay here as long as you like.” The Operator spoke, “and then, when you recover, it’s up to you if you want to stay or not.” Faine snapped his head up, his eyes glowing bright in surprise, “We maybe Linked now but I only did it for the reason that I wanted to save your life. If you want to leave well…” A sheepish smile flashed onto the Operator’s olive features, “I’m not going to force you to stay.” 

Surprised by this, Faine found himself turning his eyes towards Vritra, only to hear the Volt let out a soft purr before simply nodding. A sign of approval: for either staying permanently or temporarily, the Frost wasn’t sure. 

As he debated on this, Faine found the child’s hands leave his shoulders and it was then, he realized just how _cold_ he felt, the warmth that the Operator was emitting now absent from his senses. He raised his hand, reaching out towards the child before Faine stopped himself, barely suppressing the whimper of need in the back of his throat forcing himself back onto his feet. However, just as he turned to start asking Vritra questions, the Frost then felt arms wrap around his waist, prompting him to glance down to see the Operator pressed against his abdomen. 

Once again, Faine’s first reaction was to panic, pressing his hands down upon the child’s shoulders in an attempt to push them away. However, as his hands settled down upon the Operator’s shoulders, warmth permeated through his palms, causing the Frost to pause, his eyes glowing brightly in surprise. And, like before, he can see the wisps of void energy lingering around the child’s form, giving himself a protective barrier as the latter embraced the Frame. Although the back of his mind screamed at Faine to pull back, his fears of causing more unintentional deaths lingering to the forefront, the Frost found himself pulling the child in, holding the Operator close as he took in the warmth. 

Despite he and his previous Operator always made physical contact, the touches were always fleeting, a simple tap or a brief hold of hands to give the other comfort. As such, Faine never felt warmth, at least, not like this, and he ensured that he took the sensation in, unsure of when he will experience it again. However, as his hands continue to linger over the Operator’s form, he felt the latter tremble beneath his fingertips and immediately, worry came to the surface. Was the cold still getting to him?

After closer inspection, Faine shook his head. No, he can clearly feel the warmth of the void energy permeating off of the child’s form. So, what was causing the Operator to shake? Momentarily glancing around his surroundings, the Frost then spotted the cane that was once in the child’s hands now upon the floor and it was then, he understood. 

Lowering himself just enough to wrap his hands around the Operator’s waist, Faine felt the surprise through their bond as he hefted the child into his arms. The shock was short lived however, as content then slithered in and Faine felt small arms wrap around his neck, the warmth continues to emit off of the child’s, _his_ child’s form. 

Hugging the Operator, embracing _Vidal_ , Faine rubbed his head against the child’s before he closed his eyes, a breath of content leaving him. He will never forget his previous Operator, and that emptiness in his mind where the child’s mind once occupied will always be present. But, for now, he will stay, and perhaps, become a permanent part of Vidal’s growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this supposed 'one-shot' lol. But don't worry, I will be writing more of these guys later on, plus more C:


End file.
